Ninja: The first male nin
by NarutoNega
Summary: "Yep, just my luck. A random portal, a world full of only females that can apparently only use chakra, and a massive amount of genderbent people i knew... Wow, if this doesn't destroy my sanity what will?" Naruto from "Ninja: Civilian shinobi" (Don't own Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Enjoy everyone.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

Turning around from his defeated foe, Naruto couldn't help but release a small sigh as he raised a single hand up towards his face mask before pulling it up, covering the lower portion of his face as he walked away from the burning corpses of the leader of Akatsuki… And his little group of rinnegan wielding freaks.

Cracking his neck slightly, Naruto released a small sigh.

"Best to take in the freedom I currently have, kami knows that when I'm reinstated as a konoha shinobi I won't be able to travel all that often less it's for a mission…" Remarked Naruto with another sigh towards the end as he stared upwards towards the sky, absentmindedly watching a pair of birds fly by.

It was because of this Naruto hadn't noticed a portal form beneath his foot just as he was going to place it down.

And when Naruto did place it down? He suddenly found himself being sucked into a deep purple portal that seem to drag him further in as he tried to use his energy to escape from the rather sudden portal.

However, before Naruto could do anything. He suddenly found himself knocked out as the portal closed itself up.

His last thoughts before he passed out?

" _Son of a bitch."_

 _ **(?)**_

" _Are you sure you just found him laying outside of the village?"_ Asked an old feminine voice, only to gain a confirmation from another feminine voice.

" _Hai. When I and my squad were making our patrol round we had stumbled upon this boy sitting up against a single tree with a massive amount of injuries riding along his body. Most likely a bandit attack."_ Replied the voice, becoming clearer for Naruto as he began to open his slightly bleary eyes.

When he did, Naruto came upon the sight of an elderly lady with a lot of greying hair along with a cat masked anbu with a deep purple shade of hair.

" _W-what the hell…"_ Thought Naruto, his head blearing for a few seconds before he sent a rush of Yin Yang energy throughout his body, causing his body to kick-start his healing abilities as he slowly began to sat himself up. Much to the apparent shock to the duo in front of him.

However, had he been paying attention, they were more shocked at how Naruto's sliced stomach began to heal itself shut, along with regrowing the amputated arm which had seen better days since its flattened visage.

Raising a single hand to his head, Naruto began to scratch his head for a moment before looking around.

"Huh? Since when did I get in a hospital…? Never-mind… Who are you Oba-san?" Asked Naruto, directing his question towards the old grey haired lady staring at him with a look of shock.

Hell, the anbu besides her was also shocked, but because of the mask it as really hard to identify… Then there was also the female doctor who had passed out after witnessing the regeneration of a new arm in a matter of moments.

Blinking, the old woman widened her eyes slightly.

"How in the world did you do that my boy?" Asked the lady, causing Naruto to blink slightly before catching sight of a crushed arm sitting on a table besides him.

Ohhh… Well, seems like they now knew he could regenerate… Oh well.

Releasing a small sigh, Naruto gave the woman a small wave.

"Oh you know, little bit of chakra manipulation and a little bit of something else, and POW regenerative abilities… Why do you look like you were told that I was the Shinigami or something?" Asked Naruto as he tilted his head slightly as the old woman widened her eyes in complete shock.

Coughing into her hand, the old woman cleared her throat.

"Did you say chakra manipulation? Are you sure that it is chakra manipulation and not some form of enhanced drugs or something?" Asked the woman, causing Naruto to blink in curiosity.

"Have you never heard of chakra before Oba-san? Thought everyone now a days knew what it was… Guess I'm not anywhere near a main village… Oh well… Hey Oba-san, do you know where Konoha is?" Asked Naruto, getting a rather bland look from the old woman, who, gave Naruto a rather close inspection.

"I am going to ask this once, and only once… Are you a girl?" Asked the woman, causing Naruto to blink slightly before releasing a small sigh.

"Ok, lady you have officially freaked me out slightly." Muttered Naruto, who, fazed through his bed before fazing through the floor, causing the old woman to once more widen her eyes as she quickly moved her eyes towards the anbu besides her.

"GET EVERY AVAILABLE KUNOICHI TO CAPTURE HIM NOW!" Screamed, the woman, gaining a quick nod from the now attentive anbu.

"Hai!" Shouted the anbu, disappearing within a shunshin in a matter of seconds as she attempted to spread the word with the hokage now following suit in disappearing within a shunshin.

 **(With Naruto)**

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Nice."

"Nope."

This continued for a few more moments as Naruto felt himself phase through the ground below him using his Yin energy, which was basically running pretty low because of his sudden regeneration of a brand new arm and the whole "being sucked into a random portal" so Naruto was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to utilise his Yin Yang energies for a while, maybe a week or two to their maximum potential, but hey. It didn't limit what he could use until he ran out of said energies.

Continuing to phase through the floor until he reached the ground floor, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small whistle as he watched each floor rush by with different events taking place for each floor.

Hell, in one of the floors he passed by he watched a female doctor and their patient making out!

Shaking his head from the thoughts, Naruto eventually found the ground floor before landing onto the cold tiled floor with a slight twitch as he felt his bare feet land on the cold ground.

Looking around for a moment, absentmindedly watching as everyone there widened their eyes in pure shock at him, Naruto grinned before giving a small wave to the people around before walking outside the hospital with a smile on his face.

"Ah… Fresh air…" Muttered Naruto, his head tilted back slightly as he breathed a deep breath, taking all the air into his lungs as he stood there for a moment… Before being surrounded by a massive group of female ninja's all armed to the teeth as they stood in a perfect circle around him.

Blinking owlishly at the rather large force around him, Naruto scratched the back of his head slightly.

"… Ok, so I'm pretty sure I didn't punch a daimyo or the leader of your village in the face, so… Why is there so many of you surrounding me?" Asked Naruto, causing all the kunoichi around him to tense slightly as they readied themselves for anything the child within the centre of the group could possibly do.

However, even while standing at the ready, Naruto could easily pick up some chatter within the large force.

" _Is it true? This male used chakra?"_

" _I just saw him within the hospital. He somehow phased through the second floor before walking out of the building like nothing just then."_

" _But how? It's impossible for a male to wield chakra, we've done a lot of tests confirming this theory! Not even a male who was turned into a jinchuuriki could use chakra, they only died a few seconds after the sealing."_

" _He's probably a she wanting to get attention. Don't fall for the whole "male" with chakra act."_

" _Yeah, you're probably right. He must be a she-"_ "You know, you're really taking down the whole "intimidating" factor you girls currently have with all the gossiping you have going around." Drawled out Naruto with a blank stare, watching as a few people within the area blush slightly before glaring at the black haired teen.

Moving his eyes around, Naruto confirmed two things about his current situation.

The shinobi around him were konoha shinobi, since they all or rather most had a headband sitting upon either their foreheads or necks.

There were no male ninja's around within the group.

Raising a single hand up to scratch his head, Naruto could only sweat drop as he watched a kunai fly just above his hand before giving the genin kunoichi who threw it a small bored glance. One of which made her cower slightly in embarrassment as a few kunoichi started to chuckle as they continued to focus on their target.

Seeing as how any apparent movement would amount to a random weapon being sent at him, Naruto decided to simply place his hands at his hips before sighing slightly as he looked around.

"So… How's it going ladies? Having fun being ninja's? You know with all the adventure and stuff…" Spoke Naruto, absolutely bored out of his mind as he stood there with the surrounding female ninja's all waiting for something.

However, it wasn't long before another voice cut in, much to Naruto's glee as he was getting extremely bored standing in a single spot.

Sure he could have used his Yang energy to do some cool stuff, but he really didn't want to reveal everything he had the moment he woke up.

Besides, he was already in konoha… Maybe…

"They know that being a kunoichi isn't all fame and glory boy." Spoke a voice, cutting through the silence left after Naruto's unanswered question.

Turning his head around slightly, Naruto grinned.

"Hey old lady! What's up with all the armour and stuff? You know that you could pull a muscle in your old age." Spoke Naruto, not really caring at this point what he said to anyone.

Silence ran throughout the area, those who were surrounding Naruto began to slowly etch backwards as they looked towards the single teen within the middle of the circle.

He was dead, they knew it. No one messes with Hiruza Sarutobi and lived.

However, it wasn't till a few moments later that Naruto decided to cough into his hand drawing the attention of everyone there, including the frozen hokage.

Clapping his hands together, Naruto looked towards the old woman with a pointed stare.

"Ok! So from what I got by looking around, you seem to be the current hokage. Nice to meet you, Naruto Hayabusa, shinobi or rather male ninja, great to meet you all. Now, I was wondering if I could register as a konoha shinobi seeing as how I had been saved by a group of konoha shinobi a few years ago. Will that be a problem?" Asked Naruto, gaining blank stares from everyone there.

However, it wasn't long before the oldest woman there released a small tired sigh before moving forwards and grabbing Naruto by the shoulder before disappearing in a puff of smoke, causing all the other kunoichi's there to relax their stance before disappearing from the rather odd event they all found themselves in.

What was going on? How was there a male with the ability to use chakra? Those questions rang through the minds of all the kunoichi who bare witnessed the event surrounding the black haired teen with crimson eyes.

 **Ok, so I know this is short, but I honestly had a bit of trouble trying to start this fic off. Anyway, like I said about all my other "Ninja" Stories, this "alternate" Ninja story will be updated at random and not as commonly as my currently main one "Ninja: Civilian shinobi." As such, expect at least a chapter every once or twice a month at the most. Anyway, I shall see you all later and I really hope you continue to enjoy my work. Laters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. Enjoy I guess.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"Who are you and how are you in possession of chakra!" Shouted out a voice within a dark room with a small lamp bearing down towards a long black haired shinobi, who, was giving the woman screaming at him a rather blank look.

Roaming his crimson eyes over the female currently "Interrogating" him, Naruto glanced down towards his hands before chuckling slightly.

"Wow, not even a single date and I already got chains on me. Well aren't you a kinky one." Chuckled out Naruto as he raised his wrists up towards his head, showing a pair of silver chakra restricting handcuffs wrapped around his wrists.

Watching as the woman in front of him glare, Naruto let out a small smirk before sighing.

"Gee, and even after I surrendered and everything…. Let me guess, you enjoy having the dude tied up when you get wild? Or do you prefer the male breaking free from his bonds before ravishing you on your own torture table? Wait… Don't answer that, I think only a certain pineapple haired woman would like that." Spoke Naruto, causing the lady hidden within the shadows and the light of the lamp to shake slightly before she shot her hand out and grabbed a fistful of Naruto's black hair before thrusting her hand down towards the table where the sound of a face impacting against cold metal ran throughout the small room.

Feeling the woman continue to hold his head down onto the table, Naruto gave the woman a single eyed look before grinning.

"Oh? Is this table from the land of iron? You see, I can tell because it just has that scent of pure metal that only seems to come from the land of iron." Spoke Naruto as he felt his head lifted back up before being slammed down once again, this time leaving an indent within the table due to the force.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT! WHO ARE YOU?" Shouted the woman as she continued to hold Naruto's head onto the cold metallic table in anger.

Seeing this, Naruto gave the woman a serious look.

"… I am… Your father…." Replied Naruto with a serious tone…. Before a sudden grin sprang onto his face as he felt his head lifted up… Before getting punched across the cheek, sending him, and his chair, falling onto the floor on his side, showing that his legs were wrapped onto the chairs legs, along with his waist being wrapped around the body of said chair.

The sounds of footsteps were heard for a few seconds before a blinding white light ran through the room, causing Naruto to momentarily shut his crimson eyes before opening them up once again, showing the sight of a tall woman wearing nothing but a grey set of clothing with an additional bandana wrapped around her head.

Aside from that? Nothing else was revealed to him as he continued to watch the woman angrily walk towards his downed sitting form with a shining blade held within her left hand.

Watching in silence as she grabbed his throat with her left hand before lifting him up into the air, showing that she had an average amount of strength for a shinobi her likely age, Naruto glanced towards the metal blade within her grasp before grinning.

"Oh! Are you into the whole sadist thing? Well, sorry to say, but I'm not a masochist and all… It just wouldn't work out in the slightest." Mocked out Naruto, causing the grasp around his neck to tighten as the woman brought him closer towards her clothed head.

"I will ask once more…. WHO…. ARE…. YOU….AND…. HOW…. DO…. YOU…. HAVE…. CHAKRA…." Shouted the woman with a few pauses mixed in to her voice as she held the calm looking Naruto within her rapidly tightening grasp.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Naruto simply raised a single hand before jabbing the woman's clothed face gently before moving it towards her eyes and wagging it slightly.

"Now that wasn't nice. You seem to be treating me like I don't know how to speak or something… Bully…" Replied Naruto as he crossed his arms just under his throat, where the woman seemed to narrow her eyes slightly…. Before widening them in pure shock as she glanced downwards where she saw Naruto now standing with the chair simply standing on the floor a few feet behind Naruto.

And when she raised her eyes back towards Naruto? He was simply giving her a grin.

"Boo." Spoke Naruto, causing the woman to take a single step back of shock, showing that she wasn't even grasping his throat once more as her fingers simply slipped through his form.

Grinning as this happened, Naruto turned his attention towards the wall to his left before yawning into his hand.

"Ahhh…. Hokage-sama! If you are trying to torture me, I would appreciate them being 1. Scary, 2. Able to actually use KI to make it seem a bit more legit, and finally 3. Make it so it's a little bit hard for me to escape my binds." Spoke Naruto as he stared directly towards the shocked stupid hokage sitting behind the invisible wall.

This shock was shared and mirrored by the clan heads and elders who sat beside her.

Glancing towards her left, the hokage gave the hyuga clan head a narrowed stared.

"Hiashia-san… How did he escape from the binds?" Asked the elder woman, causing the black haired woman besides her to narrow her byakugan eyes at Naruto, who was now watching his interrogator attempt to grab him while he stood in place.

Looking over his chakra networks with a keen eye, the woman gave a single narrowed stare for a moment before relaxing and releasing a sigh.

Glancing back towards the hokage, the Hyuga woman crossed her arms under her bust.

"I do not know Hokage-sama. His chakra network is simply flowing the same, however, I believe that what I have just witnessed was nothing else but an illusion or trick. From what I can deduct, this male has a different type of chakra from our own, but it may also work the exact same way." Replied the Hyuga leader, causing the hokage to nod her head slightly before staring at Naruto once more, who stared directly back at the woman…

Before letting out a grin and sticking his head through the wall.

"Hey. So I couldn't help but hear what the Hyuga lady just said, and if I must tell you the truth… She is completely right. My chakra, which works in the exact same way as yours, is simply different than yours due to how I came into possession of it." Replied Naruto, causing the ladies within the "hidden" booth to narrow their eyes.

"And how is it that you gained your chakra then." Asked the hokage, causing Naruto to widen his grin.

"Oh! That's easy… But not necessary to explain since I will probably be the only one on the planet to be able to use my energy. You could even say my abilities are something… Otherworldly if I continue to train in them." Replied Naruto, causing all the females to fall silent as they looked over Naruto's face, ignoring the rather blunt statement about himself.

However, before anyone could make a single comment, Naruto shook his head slightly before releasing out a tired sigh before looking towards the hokage with a serious stare.

"But in all serious hokage-sama, you do realise that I can be a serious asset to konoha right? Not only have I allowed myself to sit in a dark room with a simple lamp pointed at my face for a few hours, while not doing anything but irritating the woman trying to interrogate me, but I hadn't actually attacked anyone here, when I could have easily just phased through everything. Don't you find that if I was able to utilise my ability, I could simply walk through konoha entirely and simply slash anyone without a worry if I really was sent here?" Asked Naruto as he walked through the room and stood directly in front of the hokage, who was narrowing her aged eyes at the black haired boy in front of her.

Before the hokage could say anything however, another aged voice broke through, causing Naruto and the hokage to turn their head towards it, with everyone else doing the same.

Sitting slightly at the back, a black haired crippled woman sat silently for a moment before lifting her cane up towards Naruto's face.

"Hiruza… I suggest we take the boy in and let me take care of him. I will be able to transform the idiotic joker here into a true kunoichi should he be under my care." Spoke the woman, causing everyone within the room to narrow their eyes slightly.

However, once again before anyone could do anything, the woman was suddenly face to face with a slightly crouching Naruto who had his crimson eyes staring directly into her coal black, singular, eye, before putting a small amount of KI out into the open.

"From what I can gather of you… You are nothing but a piece of scum that has lived for too long." Growled out Naruto silently, only having both himself and the crippled woman in front of him hearing what he said, before turning around towards the hokage and giving a bow.

"Hokage-sama. My name is Naruto Hayabusa as I would like to request that I can join your forces as a shinobi. I swear that I will follow the will of fire and will not betray the village." Shouted Naruto with his head down, causing those to simply stare at him for a few more moments before directing their attention towards the hokage, who was silent once more.

…

…

…

 **(Three hours later)**

"Do I really have to…"

"Oh? Does the little joker here seem embarrassed?"

"I'm not a joker hokage-sama. Depending on the situation I am either a ninja who is silent and a merciless killer, or an opponent who would coat his enemies into attacking him without thought with just a few quips."

"Really… Is that why you seem embarrassed to do this?"

"… You're making a grown sixteen year old male take a graduation exam for little children."

"… Is that so…"

…..

….

….

 **(The next day)**

"… _. Fuck…. I have to get up now…"_ Mumbled out Naruto with a blank tone as he opened his eyes slowly, causing the sight of a rather ordinary celling to appear in his vision.

Pushing his blanket off of him before sitting himself up, Naruto looked around his surroundings before releasing a rather irritated sigh before moving himself into a position to stand.

Once standing, the sixteen year old ninja stretched his back before looking out towards the window of his rather cramped room.

And when he looked outside? The black haired teen could only grin ever so slightly as he looked directly at the hokage monument, which was now covered in a mass amount of graffiti.

" _Well, that will definitely brighten up my day… But still… What the hell happened to me? How the hell did I even get here and is there a way to get back to my… I can't say world can I? This seems to be like my world, but with only a few changes mixed in. For instance, the fourth hokage Minato, or rather Minako, Namikaze had died with his, her, wife Kushina Uzumaki. Along with that, Itachia, or rather, Itachi, had apparently killed her entire clan rather than where Itachi was framed in my reality… Either way, this world is real, it isn't a genjutsu… I guess during the period I'm here I can help konoha and along the way I can maybe find a way back to my reality…"_ Thought Naruto with a rather relaxed stare as he looked towards the hokage monument with a half lidded crimson stare before looking down towards the street…

Where the sight of kunoichi's running about and doing their job passed his vision.

" _But not only that… Apparently…. There isn't a single male on this planet with the ability to utilise chakra… Which then led to the whole world being governed by woman, since they were the only ones gifted with the ability to utilise chakra in the first place… I don't know whether or not being able to use chakra in this reality is a good thing, but it at least allows me to continue working as a shinobi of konoha… Well… One thing at a time then."_ Murmured out Naruto softly for a moment before turning around and moving away from his window and towards his closet, where he then opened it up and glanced inside.

Glancing at the small repertoire of cloths, Naruto released a small sigh before grabbing a set of cloths, them being a black shirt with a large oval like collar (like Itachi's one), which would reach just under his chin, along with a plain, but stretchy, long white sleeve shirt, followed by a set of similar long black pants tied at the ankles by white tape, which would then be tucked into his black shinobi sandals.

Moving over towards a full body mirror, Naruto did a quick glance at himself before nodding slightly before turning towards the right before opening a single door, which then led outside of the apartment room.

Taking a single glance back at the rather small apartment room, Naruto released a small chuckle before closing the door and locking it before tucking his key into his pocket where the tall tale signs of a sealing went off in his pocket, if the small wisp's of smoke coming from said pocket said anything.

Looking down towards his hand, Naruto let out another grin.

"Well… This should be fun."

 **And that is the end. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
